Tutorial 2
Professor Juniper.jpg|"Do you want one of these three rare Pokemon I'm giving out for free?" Welcome back. I hope my past student didn't scare you off. She can be a bit... unorthodox at times. I'm Professor Juniper. Nice to meet you. Today, we will be covering two types of trainers. Your typical Trainer and your more advanced Trainer Remember to pay attention and if you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment. Let's get started. The Trainer: Dallas Goldsworthy When making a character, it's important to have a good plan as to where you're heading. That way, your information doesn't clash. And assuming you read the Rules like you were supposed to do, you would know that you are not allowed to a PLO (Pokemon League Official) within your fisrt week, as a first character, or without 50 edits. So, enough talking about boring stuff. Pick your character. Go online somewhere and find a character. I reconmend animecharactersdatabase.com . It's easy, it's simple and it's resourceful. The character I will be using is Konohamaru from the Naruto Series. His name on the wikia is Dallas Goldsworthy if you haven't figured that out by now. Dallas.png|Dallas Goldsworth aka Konohamaru Up in the right hand corner is a button that says Contribute right next to another that says Share. Click on Contribute and then move the cursor down to Add a Page. Click on that. A box should pop up saying Create a New Articl. In the slot, you wanna name it ... the name of your character. In this case, I'm going to put Dallas Goldsworthy. You don't have to have a last name for your character but it does kinda help. Tick the Blank Page bubble (or the first one. It doesn't matter. Either way, we need a blank page to start off with.) and hit Add a Page. Congratulations. You've made it this far, hopefully. That was the easy part! Setting the Stage I guess you're tired of staring at a blank page already, huh? First off, let's just add your picture to the wikia for safe keeping. On the right hand side, you should see a bar with a bunch of options such as Edit Summary, Templates, Categories, and Add features and media. Click on the Photo media. Select Choose File 'and then find your file and upload it. Now, delete the picture off of the blank page, but remember the name of it including if it was a '.png 'or '.jpg. On the right hand side under the Templates section, click on Add other templates. In the search box, type in Fanon Infobox. A pull down shoud pop up but if it doesn't click insert and you should be promtped to a page with boxes. Now, this is the fun part. (for me it is) Choose a back color. For now, stick with something basic like black, green, red, etc. Simply type the color's name in the section. If you're brainy and know some hex codes for colors, you can put that in the box. For Dallas, I will be using... blue. In the next box, text color, unless you're using black, use black. Now, let's fill out the rest. Name: Dallas Goldsworthy image: Dallas.png jname: 翔 Sho Before we do the rest, I will teach you about linking. Use two brackets facing two brackets to link. The name of the page (on the wiki) should be in the middle. Example: Dallas Goldsworthy = Dallas Goldsworthy. If it's red, it means the page you linked to doesn't exist. If it's blue, it means it does exist. Now we can contiune. hometown: Allegro City region: Minto family: n/a (You don't nessescarily need to have a full blown family. If you can't fill out a section like this, leave it blank.) class: Trainer. (What class is your characters? Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Stylist? It can be more as well. Use to break a line and start a new one. Then add your second category. For now, I think Dallas just wants to focus on being a Trainer). friends: (leave empty if you're a loner, lol) firstappear: blank vocact: blank Finally we're done with that. Press Preview to see how it looks, then Ok. 'Next, press the ' Enter Key about once. Appearance Personality History Pokemon On Hand Trivia That is a fast and fancy way of using the Heading 2 and Heading 3. Now, in the top right corner, hit the Source tab, then click back over to the Visual tab. Looks better now, doens't it? Let's fill in the blanks, shall we? Details, Details, Details! I can stress enough how important details are. They potentianlly make or break your character, so to speak, Press the Space Key a few times after that green puzzle piece (that's the template, remember?). Then, make a starting paragraph that sort of tells the reader what they're in for, but doesn't tell everything. I'm going to skip the next few sections becuase it's really up to you (and I'm lazy). But, if you have any questions, feel free to look at the guinea pig, Dallas Goldsworthy. P.S If you don't own a character, such as Professor Ivory, I don't reconmend saying you got a Pokemon from her unless you and the creator talked about it. That's what I call God-Modding and it's sorta serious to some people. However, Canon Professors such as Professor Juniper or Professor Oak are Free-Use. Yup. Pokemon: Time for the Pokemon section. This is where it gets... complicated. So I'll leave this section blank and hope that someone else can explain this better than I can. Thanks! Evening! I am Professor Camphor of the Nonaf Region! I'll be covering this section for Professor Juniper! So! You've got your Trainer up and ready except... you have no Pokémon! That's a problem. What's a Pokémon Trainer if they don't have Pokémon? Well, we have a fix for that. It's a Special little Template called: Trainer Sprite... or something like that. BTW! Before we get started explaining this Template, you should know... this particular Template can really only be done in Source Mode... sorry for that inconvenience. What you do with this template is the following 8 "easy" steps: #Type in TrainerSpriteTop|type = mix|alwidth = 300 in between two of these brakets: two of these at the beginning { and two of these at the end } #Next, under that you put TrainerSpriteHeader|HeaderName with two { infront of that. Then you put = color2|000|Trainer's Pokémon|Pokémon with two { in between that and the = and color, then put four } at the end (this closes this section of the Template. (If you don't want to make a seperate page for each of your Trainer's individual Pokémon, you don't have to and can just insert the Pokémon species name instead so it'll look more like Pokémon|Pokémon) #Repeat Step 2 up to two more times (total of three) #After Step 2 (or 3) put TrainerSpriteHeaderEnd in between the necessary brakets #Next! Type TrainerSpriteBody|type = type|ImageName = Pokémon_XY.gif with the brakets (we use the XY gifs because what's cooler than having moving Pokémon pictures on your page? That's right! Nothing!) #Repeat Step 5 as many times as you repeated Step 2. #End it with Step 4 #Now, you can repeat steps 1 through 7 again so you'll end up with 6 Pokémon on your Trainer's Page (feel free to take a look at my page to see how it should look! If this Template is hard to understand... well, sorry. BUT! You can always ask for help! I'm always happy to help new Trainers! But, sometimes I'm not available to help, so there's always someone else out there who can help you! Remember! If you have a problem, ASK FOR HELP! Advanced Trainer:Dallas Goldsworthy Hey, there. Did you fill out your character? Do you feel like it's missing something? Would you like to add more? If you answered YES to any of those, then you are on the road to making an Advanced Trainer. Before the very first template, put some space then add another one. This one is named Parent Tab. Pick a Color. In the First Tab( Tab1), put the name of your character. In the next few tabs, put Relationships, Pokemon, Achievements, Synopsis, and Gallery. Simply fill out those secions and you're officially, Advanced. Congrats. THe ENd I'm tired. I don't know about you, but I had to multitask. Anyway, I hope this helped, If it didn't I just typed this for no reason and I wasted about two hours of my life. Thanks for reading. Again, leave a comment if you have something to say. We don't bite. (anymore ;P). Correct Grammar is always a plus with me! Feel free to look at Dallas Goldsworthy for help or check out any character yo want for that matter. Damn. I guess I forgot Categories... Here are the Categories you need to put. Male '''or '''Female Trainer/Coordinator/Breeder/Gym Leader/etc. Characters Uh... I'm tired. I think that's it. Have fun, Kiddies! For More Reading, feel free to check out *'Tutorial 1 '''which covers '''BEFORE GETTING STARTED'. *'Tutorial 3' which goes over Locations such as Regions, Cities, Towns, Buildings, etc. *'Tutorial 4' will covers items and miscellaneous stuff. *If you would like to see a tutorial made, leave a comment. Thanks and tell your friends about the wikia! We're thirsty for people (:d)